


I'll kick your ass Shorty

by Lumos_fiction



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: Cassie has to put up with a new trainee and things get heated fast.
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Original Character(s), Cassie Cage/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	I'll kick your ass Shorty

“Cassie, welcome Everleigh Ray to the Special forces.” Sonya grinned, holding the shoulder of a small framed girl. Cassie raised an eyebrow at this petite girl that stood in front of her. “Her? She looks-” “I may not look like you Cage, but trust me when I say that I can beat some asses.” Everleigh spoke up with a grin.

Sonya lightly pushed Everleigh forward, “Cassie, I’m putting you in charge of training her.”

“What? Why me?”

Sonya gave a glare at her daughter, “Cassie, do as you’re told.” She said simply before walking away. Cassie let out a sigh as she looked over the smaller girl once more. Her outfit was basic, definitely not one the S.F gave her. Plain shorts, ripped tights, crop top with a tank underneath. Her brown hair was tied into a tight braid, bangs bobby pinned back. Her eyes pricing blue. She had to be 5’2 at least.

Cassie on the other hand was wearing her workout attire, sports bar and shorts.

“Well,” Cassie turned around and started walking, “Come on Shorty.”

“I am not short!” Everleigh huffed as she followed Cassie, her braid swinging with each step. “Where are we going?”

“Going to test your skills.” Cassie grinned, knowing that she was going to kick her ass.

Cassie led the new girl down into their training room. No one else was there, just them. The blonde walked over to the other side of the room, taking on a battle stance she looked over at Everleigh.

“Thought we'd have a little more of an introduction before doing this.” Everleigh smirked before getting ready to fight back. 

Cassie didn’t like the fact that a girl such as Everleigh would talk to her in such a way. She ran towards her throwing punches which the smaller girl blocked and dogged with ease. Everleigh ducked down, evading the others strikes as she pushed a fist into Cassie's stomach before kicking her legs out from underneath her. 

“Like I said,” Everleigh stood up, smirking at Cassie who laid on the ground, “I’m a lot tougher than I look.”

Cassie’s eyes filled with rage, “I’ll kick your ass Shorty.” She said between her teeth. She jumped up, kicking Everleigh in the stomach. Everleigh was caught off guard. Cassie punched her stomach and chest before kicking her ankles and making her fall to the ground. The blonde got on top of the other one, placing a hard fist against her cheek. 

Everleigh groaned in pain, struggling to get the other off of her. She spit blood into Cassie's face.

Cassie chuckled, “Found your weakness.” She wiped the blood off her face with the back of her hand. She placed firm hands on the girls shoulders, looking down at her.

Everleigh sighed, looking away from the blonde. Her heart raced from the fight. Or maybe something else. “Well, I am here to learn from you. You can teach me better.” She flushed. 

Cassie smirked, placing a hand on the others cheek and turning her face to see her eyes. The blonde could look into those blue pools forever. She has to admit, Everleigh was pretty attractive. She always had a soft spot for small girls. Leaning down, she planted a kiss on her lips, tasting the others blood. She pulled away slightly and whispered, “You are pretty good for a girl your size.”

Everleigh placed her hands on Cassie's shoulders, her face pink from the fight but grew pinker from the kiss. “Thanks?..” She mumbled, unsure of her response. Before she could speak again Cassie lips were against hers once more. Her tongue running along her bottom lip. The smaller girl shivered with pleasure. She had never kissed a girl before, this was certainly a new experience. She let it happen.

Parting her lips, she let Cassie's tongue swirl around hers while her hands moved down over the girls breast. They were not as big as her own but they were big enough to fill her hands. She rubbed and pinched the others' nipples through her shirt. Everleigh moaned and squirmed under the other's weight. Their lips parted as Cassie tugged up at the girls shirt. She raised her arms and let her take it off, along with the tank top, revealing her b-up sized breast. “U-uh Cassie..” She mumbled.

Cassie placed her hands back on her breasts, fondling them, “Yes?” She smirked.

“I’ve never done this before..with a girl..” She blushed, looking up at Cassie.

“Don't worry,” Cassie cooed, bringing her mouth to her ear, “I’ll make sure you enjoy this.” She said, letting out a war breath before lightly biting her ear playfully. Her fingers running up and down the other's nipples, making her moan. She lightly twisted and pulled before bringing her mouth to them. Her tongue swirled, over one as her hand played with the other. She made sure to give both attention from her mouth

Everleigh felt an electric wave make its way down her body. She could feel herself getting wet. Her clit started to throb with excitement. Cassie sat up, taking off her sports bra, showing off her D-cup breasts. She reached down and grabbed Everleighs hands, placing them on her breasts. She smirked. “Don’t be afraid to squeeze them.” She chuckled.

Everleigh’s face got hot, her tough persona crumbing each second, showing off her shy and embarrassed side. She squeezed lightly and played with Cassie's breasts. Her fingers played with her nipples as she massaged. “Wish mine were as big as yours.” She blushed. Cassie smiled, “Yours are cute,” She told her, reaching down and massaging them again.

Cassie hopped off the brunette to tug her shorts. “This will make you feel better.” The blonde smirked, pulling the others shorts down. Everleigh was wearing pink lace panties. “Ooo, Lace, how sexy.” She breathed, placing her face close to the girl's pussy. Breathing warm air on her, watching her squirm. She placed a finger on the girl's clit, rubbing it slowly. The small girl moaned,pushing her hips up in pleasure. Cassie chuckled, removing her finger and placing her mouth over the covered clit. She began to suck and move her tongue over it.

“Fuck,” Everleigh groaned feeling the others mouth on such a sensitive part. She felt overwhelmed. Her body shook, she couldn't control it. Her hips moved upwards as she felt a huge shock of pleasure fill her body as she came. She moaned loudly and panted. To cum so easier was embarrassing.

Cassie removed her mouth and giggled, “You must be really sensitive,” She whispered, rubbing her clit with her hand before standing up and taking off her own shorts, along with her white thong. Her pussy was bare, neatly shaved. She sat herself above the Everleighs face. She pulled off her pink lace panties. “Don’t be shy.” She wiggled her pussy in front of the girl's face.

Everleigh took her hands, placing them on Cassie's hips bringing her pussy closer to her mouth. She slowly brought her tongue out and licked the outside, slightly afraid to go straight in. Cassie let out a moan before bringing her own mouth to the Everleighs pussy, her tongue swirling around her clit and down to her entrance. The girl let out a moan, vibrating Cassie's pussy.

The smaller girl started to suck and lick at the pussy that sat on top of her. Tasting her. Cassie moaned, continuing to lick as so stuck a finger in. She let out a laugh in surprise, “‘Wow, your pussy is super tight.” She then stuck another finger in, thrusting them in and out at quite a fast pace. Everleighs hips lifted again. She did the same to Cassie's pussy, licking the juices that leaked from it. 

Cassie was moaning along with Everleigh. The two girls' bodies shook with pleasure. Everleigh felt a pressure build in her abdomen, she was going to cum once more.

“I’m going to cum.” Cassie moaned, her fingers vigorously thrusting into the girl's pussy.

The both let out a load moan. Everleigh felt the pressure release as liquid squirted out of her, arching her back as she came hard. Cassie pushed her pussy down on her face and fingers, shaking, cumming hard.

“Ah fuck.” Cassie moaned, panting as she pulled herself off of the other.

Everleigh looked over at Cassie, “If this is what training with you is like, then fuck, I never want to train with anyone else.” 

Cassie grinned, “It’s only the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile since i've written smut- so hope this wasn't too bad.  
> Any mistakes will likely be fixed later


End file.
